


Paint and Cookies

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Feel-good, Fun, M/M, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"SassyGay!Shepard has a GNO (girls night out) and all his gfs come! This can include, talking about crushes, make overs, making penis shaped cookies, that sort of thing. Extra points for including Thane as Shepards LI or crush."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I hit the Sassy Shepard. I had a lot of fun writing this though. Please ignore typos and any grammar I missed..I just finished editing this. Needed major editing done. I may have missed some.
> 
> Bioware owns all. The movie belongs to its owners. I own nothing.

_About a year after the Reaper War. Citadel not destroyed as bad as in the game._

"I value your friendship, Siha. I cannot thank you enough for all you have given to my family."

John watches the back of the drell as he walks away, feeling a painful twist in his heart. _The man doesn't even know how he kills me. Unless he does know and he is trying to let me down gently._

With a frustrated sigh John makes his way to the elevator. He is glad Thane is back on board, even more glad that Kolyat is joining him. Kolyat is such a smart kid...well, adult. It was easy to bring him in and fill a position on the CIC that had remained empty when a crewmate wished to be stationed closer to family. The Alliance, mainly Admiral Hackett, approved Shepard's request to make his crew a mix of militaries. A SPECTRE protects all species. Kolyat was a civilian, but he did work briefly for C-Sec before moving with his father to Sur'Kesh so Thane could under-go treatment for Kepral's. 

The thought brought him to Mordin. John missed him greatly. Even with the dalatrass claiming Mordin a traitor for curing the genophage, his family celebrated him, loudly, as did many other salarians. And now they have another reason to celebrate the life of Professor Mordin Solus. 

While waiting for test results during their mission to stop the Collector's, Mordin began working on a cure without telling anyone, claiming that the samples he took from Thane were just to monitor the disease. He found a cure while John was incarcerated. Mordin used Thane's love for the drell people to manipulate him, claiming it could help them cure future drell if he were to allow Mordin to test his cure on Thane. He agreed quickly, father and son rushing to Sur'Kesh. 

Thane and Kolyat had been there when John had gone to free the krogan females. Thane was unable to assist in the fight directly, instead father and son used their technical skills slowing Cerberus down while John raced to get the female krogan safe. 

Thane was alive, so beautifully alive that it made John nearly weep for joy upon seeing the smiling drell after securing the krogan female. His scales so _vibrant_ , his eyes showing so much happiness, but most importantly, Thane was well on his way to recovery.

Which brought John back to the present. Making his way inside his cabin, he decided it was long past time for a distraction. He needed a distraction that lifted the heaviness from his heart, brought him laughter, and filled his belly with real food. He took a seat at his terminal, a smile making it's way onto his face. Most of his close friends were currently on the citadel. Just what he needs, some time with his favorite girlfriends.

-

 **Sender:** JShepardN7@alliance.normandy.enet  
 **To:** kgurrl@citadel.zakeraward.enet, justiceprevails@justicar.thessia.enet, onerule@omega.enet, flawed@consultant.alliance.enet, iLovePurple@rannoch.admiral.enet, propulsionsRhot@alliance.normandy.enet, ResectableB1tch@alliance.grissomacademy.enet, OneHotDoc@alliance.normandy.enet, Chocolate4You@citadel.huertamemorial.enet, InvisibleRose@consultant.alliance.enet, TennysonAndGuns@alliance.normandy.enet, TravelingShadow@[RETRACTED].enet, galacticdomination@alliance.normandy.enet, colonyGal@alliance.normandy.enet, chessQueen@alliance.normandy.enet, BioticBoss@alliance.grissomacademy.enet, LeaveAtip@citadel.flux.enet, LeaveMySisAtip@citadel.flux.enet, iCare4all@citadel.newsnet.enet  
 **Subject:** GIRLS NIGHT!

Ladies,

We are currently docked on the Citadel for shore leave. It is time for a girls' night! I'm talking dressing sexy, going out, hitting on every gorgeous man/woman we see, getting drunk, then meeting back at my HUGE condo (thank you council-Tali it is to be sanitized and I've only invited those you are already acclimated to), baking some cookies and catching up on gossip! No sleep allowed! We hit Flux, have dinner and dance with my favorite volus, then we hit Dark Star so I can oogle that turian bartender, and lastly, Purgatory, because they have added a few male dancers to the platforms. I must make sure this is true....Spectre business. Meet tomorrow night at 1800 at Flux for dinner, friends or family welcome. Send reservation info. to Doran. (Jenna and Rita, tell Doran I'll give him an endorsement for his new addition if he gives you the night off.) After that, No cocks (except mine or Steve's if he can make it!) allowed!

To-do list:

-Kelly and Miranda: Some of us who live in uniforms will need help 'dressing sexy'. I do mean sexy and not trashy. So please call around and see who would like help. Please send me something to wear.

-Kasumi: Please acquire some Earth whiskey to enjoy in the aftermath of our bar hopping. Also some fun cookie cutters!

-Karin & Chloe: Bring your black medical bags with hangover meds, and chocolate.

-Samara: Please don't bring The Code. The asari councilor is welcome. 

-Jack: Don't kill anyone. Bring your filthy mouth.

-Aria- You said you would paint markings on my face, so bring your stuff and it better be bad-ass!

-Tali- Bring extra emergency induction ports, and dextro cookie stuffs, I think our returning chef just stocked the dextro cupboard with your favorite mixtures.

-Gabby- Bring the cards and chips. Also, try to sneak Ken's diary.

-Ash- No poetry please, it makes us cry. On second thought, bring a book just in case.

-Liara- Please have that delicious drell in your employ prepared to erase the nights events. Tell Glyph hello for me :)

-EDI- Bring a slumber party music mix. If in doubt, don't ask Joker.

-Diana & Emily: No cameras ladies! All off the record. However if a pillow fight should happen between rival reporters, I may record for blackmail material.

-Samantha: Bring your chess set, I demand a rematch!

-Kahlee: Tell David he went without you for twenty years, he can go for one night without the goodies.

-Jenna & Rita: Bring that mixed drink recipe book you two are working on! We will be your taste testers.

All things can be dropped off at the front desk of my building. Ask for a female turian codenamed, Transporter. (She has red colony marks very similar to Garrus'. Also, all background checks via the Broker have cleared.) Let's have some fun! 

Much love, <3  
-John


	2. Chapter 2

Day of Girls' Night  
1600

"Shepard, Aria T'Loak has arrived and is heading to your cabin. She is also bringing a package sent by Miranda Lawson."

"Thank you, EDI."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

John finished drying off and threw on a pair of gym shorts before heading out to open the door. He always felt great after a workout. 

"Aria! What brings you to my humble abode?", John said with a smile. Aria was one of his most favorite people. She didn't put up with bullshit. She was straight to the point. And past the face she wears, a person of incredible loyalty.

With a snort, "Why the hell are you so happy? Never mind, here. Miranda Lawson sent these for you." 

John quickly opened the box revealing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. "What?! This is a vintage style, how the hell is this sexy?" Confusion crossing his features. 

"It is sexy, John. Right now fashion is practically at a stand still. People are desperately trying to creat 'fabulous' things by adding too many layers to what was 'hot' before the war. Simple is in, simple is sexy. Besides, your ass was made for denim. With your slightly tanned skin, you arms will be the talk of the bars in that white shirt. Wear your combat boots. Instant bad-boy." 

_Huh. That could work._

"I passed your boyfriend on my way up here. He was speaking with Joker." 

John shifts uncomfortably on the couch, "He isn't my boyfriend. He doesn't seem to notice me in any other way than a friend." 

Aria gave a disinterested 'hmmph' and changed the subject. "I came so we could make sure everything is set, then after you are dressed I will paint your face. Since you are the 'host', you will need to arrive at Flux first."

-

"What, exactly are you painting on me? I'm not going to walking around with tits or a vagina on my face am I?" Aria laughed, actually laughed. Only John Shepard can surprise a laugh out of her. He took pride in that.

"No. Although now I wish I had thought of it before I started.” She paused before continuing. “Not all markings on asari are just for fun. I am using the color blue to bring out your eyes. The thick stripe on your bottom lip says you are single. Mine says I am single as well but with the line from my lip the the bottom of my chin say I'm unavailable. Tevos' broken line in combination with the line on her lip says she is widowed. The half circle," pointing to her two, "connecting what humans call eyebrows means you prefer a certain sex. My two say I have no preference. The light brushes, almost dots that I am making above the half circle say it is the male gender you prefer. Lastly, the 2 sideways 'V' marks on your cheekbones with a dot near your temple say you are looking for a mate." 

_Wait, didn't Shiala have those?_

"Not all asari paint themselves and some add to the basics. Some airbrush on the design, some paint, some tattoo. It is best to just ask instead of relying on designs. A lot of asari have gone with what looks pretty." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

After making sure it was dry she let John go look at them in the mirror. "Damn Aria, these are beautiful. The blue really does make my eyes more noticeable. Garrus is going to be jealous that I rock blue paint better than he does." Returning to main area in his cabin, "Hey, will you bring this to the hotel tonight? Last time the girls did human make-up. I bet they would love this." 

"Sure.", she replied. 

John laced his boots and gave himself a once-over. Jeans really did look sexy. His ass? Perfection. Aria was right. 

John held his arm out to Aria, "Alright gorgeous, let's get the hell out of here. EDI, let the ladies that are on the ship know that I am heading out if any of them are ready and would like to join us."

"Of course, Shepard."

–

The elevator arrived on the CIC deck, the two exiting. "You know Shepard, you should at least let Thane know you are going out."

"Thane and I aren't dating, Aria. He has completely ignored all of my advances." Fighting the urge to rub his face, "He just isn't interest in me. Or he isn't into men." Passing the empty workstations, they made their way to the cockpit.

"Siha. Ms.T'Loak." Thane bowed his head in greeting.

"Thane! Hi. Going somewhere?" _Jeez, that was lame..and awkward. I'm such an idiot. He is so beautiful._

"I had thought to take Kolyat to dinner before retiring for the evening." Thane's eyes taking in John's markings. "He said something about reservations at Flux. They have recently added dining to a new floor of the club."

John's heart threatened to burst from his chest, he hoped the lighting hid the excited blush that threatened to come forth. Aria, being the awesome friend that she is, spoke for him. 

"Then why don't you join our party for dinner, Krios." John nodded and smiled in encouragement, not trusting himself to speak just yet. 

"We would love to, thank you. Shall we meet you there in an hour?" 

"Perfect!", John replied with an infectious smile. _If Thane doesn't go now, I am going to throw myself at him._ Thankfully, John was saved any humiliation as Thane bowed, then left. John, releasing a breathe he didn't know he was holding, "Not a word, Joker!" 

"Gah, you always ruin my fun! I guess I will have to go back to this footage of Thane in the shower that EDI took this morning." John raced to the cockpit to find Joker holding his hands together under his chin, with a devious smirk across his features. "I can't believe you fell for that, Shepard! HAH! Hey! Give me my hat back!"

"Shepard, I find myself feeling what can only be described as disappointment. You are my crewmates. I would not invade your privacy." EDI cocked her hip to the side, folding her arms across her chest. 

Joker looked back to Shepard, disappointed. "Yeah, I already tried to get shower footage back before the ship changed colors. Cerberus actually gave us _some_ privacy."

"I apologize, EDI." Then turning toward Joker, "And here I thought you wanted me to keep an eye on EDI tonight, Joker. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble...a favor, you said." Joker looked slightly embarrassed. 

EDI raised an eyebrow. "I see. Apology accepted, Shepard. We will talk about this tomorrow, Jeff."

"Yeah, great." 

John put the hat back on Jokers' head. "Let's head out, ladies. Joker, the ship is yours. Cortez and Westmoreland have volunteered to be the designated drivers/walkers for the Normandy crew tonight, so forward all drunk calls to them. If you are good, EDI will bring you back some baked goods in the morning."

"Finally, _something_ good to look forward to tomorrow.", he mumbled.

"I heard that, Jeff."

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome.....Earth-Clan!"

"Doran! This place looks amazing! Your business has really thrived and through three coup attempts! Thankfully, failed attempts."

"....Indeed. We have....been very fortunate....through the hard times."

"Save me a dance later?"

"Of course. Just don't......tell my wife. Our girls.....are yours for...the night."

"Thanks, Doran. I'll make sure they stay out of trouble."

Relieved, "Thank you. They are....good kids."

After withdrawing- John, with EDI on one arm and Aria on the other, led the ladies to the top floor. It was basically the same layout as the main floor of Flux, including the platform where the quasar machines were located. However on the third floor, where the quasar machines would be on the second floor, was a private dining area that had been set up for the Shepard party. The ceiling was higher here than they were where they housed the game machines, the lighting fixtures setting a comfortable glow. It was classy but not upscale. Perfect. 

"Commander Shepard, please let us know if there is anything we can change for you. Your secretary called ahead to add two more reservations, I wished to let you know we had no trouble fitting them in comfortably."

Doran is good. "Thank you.", he replied, "everything looks perfect. You five are our servers tonight?" 

The male turian stepped forward, "Yes sir, anything we can do to make your dinner more enjoyable, please do not hesistate to ask. I am Tiv by the way. And Sir, on behalf of my companions and our families, we would like to thank you for...everything you have given to us." 

John was surprised and humbled by his sincerity. "You are more than welcome.", shaking the turians hand, then moving to greet the rest of the servers. 

John took his place near the stairs as EDI and Aria, well mainly EDI, conversed with the servers. Doran really has taken Flux a long way. It seemed like each suicide mission he came back from, Doran added another floor. Three suicide missions, three floors. When he commented on it outloud, Jenna, who had been making her way up the stairs answered., "That's because that is exactly what he did. It is his way of honoring you."

"Jenna! You look fantastic!", giving the woman a tight hug, then turning and offering a hand, "And Chellick, handsome as always."

"Oh stop it, Shepard. You'll make me blush.", Chellick replied, his mandibles flicking in amusement. 

Jenna snorted, "Good luck with that." 

Behind them came Rita. "Rita, so glad you are here!", and behind her-John's worst nightmare. 

"Wow, Shepard! Rita told me we were having dinner with a friend, but I didn't know it was you! Oh, wow!" Not wanting to be rude, Shepard extended his hand, "Hello, Conrad. Glad you could make it."

"Come on, Dumpling, John has other guests to greet." Ah, Rita, such a life saver. She gave John a knowing look and winked. "Yes, Rita. See you later, Shepard!"

"Kelly, looking bright, as always!." Kelly giggled, unable to contain her excitement, "John, it is so good to see you! This is my boyfriend, Dehkarr." 

John offered his hand to the batarian in greeting. "I remember you. Talking with the human. Didn't you have family on Omega?"

"Yes, my sister, ex-wife and her husband and son survived and are helping the clean-up efforts. The human, Christophe, joined the Alliance. We still keep in touch."

"Great news! Welcome, I hope you enjoy yourself." John loved good news. It is amazing the people you can meet when you don't let prejudices guide your actions. 

"Love the paint!", Kelly whispered before taking Dehkarr to greet the other arrivals.


	4. Chapter 4

"Shepard."

"Samara! You....are dressed in normal clothes?" John, confused, looked up to Samara seeing her slight smile.

"Falere said that I have not had a night off in far too long. While I do not agree, I have learned that even the young sometimes offer wisdom beyond their age." 

John hugs her, "So good to see you. You alone?"

"Yes, I did not think it wise to bring Falere and Councilor Tevos cannot join us until later."

"Ah. Well then, welcome to our dinner party, I'm sure you recongnize some familiar faces behind me.

"Indeed, thank you." Samara made her way passed John.

Miranda, Jack, and Kasumi came next. Miranda bringing Oriana. Jack and Kasumi coming alone. After greeting them with the usual, hug, punch, hug. "Jeez Jack, I just wanted a hug!."

"I don't ffflippin' hug. Damn it." Breaking into laughter, John replied, "It's your night off Jack, saying 'fuck' is acceptable, in fact, I encourage it."

"Oh, well then... fuck off, Shepard."

"Missed you too, Jack." John quipped. 

Jack gave him a quick hug after the others moved into the dining area. "Yeah, yeah."

John turned back, nearly elbowing Thane in the chest. "Damn it, Thane! I hate it when you sneak up on me."

Thane smirked, "I know. I just wish to keep you from becoming too complacent, Siha."

"By scaring me to death?" Taking a calming breathe, "Anyway, I'm glad you came." , John said as he shook Thane's hand. He _was_ the host wasn't he? "You too, Kolyat." Looking over to Kolyat but his hand still grasping Thane's. 

Realizing he had held on to Thane's hand for a little longer than was necessary, he quickly shook Kolyat's, then sent them on their way. _Let's try to not be a fool for the next couple hours, John._

The rest of the ladies that resided on the Normandy made their way up the stairs. John greeted them and their guests. Familiar faces. Ashley brought her mom and sisters, Gabby brought Kenneth, Samantha and Dr. Michel came together-- interesting development there, Liara brought Feron, who promised to make sure their night went pretty much unnoticed, Tali brought Kal'Reegar. The most surprising of the Normandy crew was who Diana Allers brought-- Etarn Tiron. 

"Commander Shepard, good to see you again!"

"Mr. Tiron, nice to see you again. Rodam Expeditions doing well?"

"Yes! On some worlds the animal population has risen since a lot of colonies were evacuated, so I was asked by the council to sell trips to these planets to help balance the animal population." 

Pretty good idea. John hadn't even though about the animal population. Some planets suffering while others are recovering. The couple moved to join the others in the dining hall, finding seats. Dr. Chakwas came next with Engineer Adams, not completely unexpected.

Kahlee Sanders and Emily Wong were the last to come, both with dates. "You know, Commander, I could call my old squad and have them infiltrate and extract my wife.", Anderson teased as he slapped John on the shoulder.

"Oh please, old man, you'll be asleep by 2200, what with being tired from your honeymoon and all." They all shared a laugh. 

Emily stepped forward as the newlyweds found their way to greet the others, "John, you remember Major Coats."

"Of course! Nice to see you well, Major. The new leg giving your problems?"

"No, but then the doctors have put me through a hell of an exercise regime in physical therapy to help me as my leg finishes cloning. Amazing what they can clone. Shouldn't be much longer before I will be able to remove this tube and begin a whole new round of physical therapy." 

Coats was in a wheel chair to keep pressure off his newly cloned leg. He had lost the lower half of his left leg when a mako exploded next to him on the final push to the beam. Fortunately, it had been a pretty clean amputation, as far as amputations went. However it took time to grow the leg back. It been about 6 months since the doctors attached the medical tube to his leg. As soon as the doctors decided his bone was strong and the cloning complete, he would began rebuilding the muscles in his leg. A year from now, you wouldn't be able to tell he had lost a leg.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had grabbed a seat as the last few quests trickled in, so John went to find a seat, only to realize there was only one left, between Conrad and Thane. _Fuck. Me. Sideways._ Aria sat across from Shepard, smirking at him. 

Taunting him. 

Sometimes he really hated that bitch. 

Chellick, the oh-so-kind C-Sec detective, now Executor, asked, "Shepard, what's with the markings? Thinking of becoming Aria's next dancer?" 

John laughed, "Well, I have heard that the pay is good. But a bunch a women grabbing at my goodies? Hell no. Aria painted them on me earlier. You wanna know what they mean, look them up yourself."

"They are really pretty, Shepard, the blue really bring out your eyes.", Conrad gushed, staring at John with awe. 

John coughed. "Thank you, Conrad." John was saved by Rita, once again. He was going to have to send that woman a gift. A really nice gift.

Chellick continuing somewhat surprised, "You don't like women, uh 'oogling your goodies'?" 

Jenna nearly choked on the wine she was drinking, "Please Chellick, think about all the times we have ran into John around the Citadel." 

John sees the exact moment he makes the connection. "You're gay. How did I not see this? Wait! Back when you were first made Spectre, did you hit on me?" 

John with an overly dramatic sigh, "And you broke my heart into a million tiny little shards, you handsome turian." Chellick's mandibles working over-time, mouth agape, producing the turian version of fish-face made John burst into laughter. "Relax Chellick, I was only joking about the million shards of my broken heart, it was only a few thousand." 

Jenna was desperately trying to cover her laughter. Chellick snapped his mouth shut, "You're 'pulling my leg', as humans would say."

"Yes. I knew you and Jenna were already together." 

Chellick seemed to take this in, then asking, "But how did you know, Shepard?"

"My hearing is adjusted to pick up turian and drell secondary vocalizations. Mandatory in the special forces. You were showing an impressive amount of protective flanging in your secondary vocals. You didn't know I could hear them, so you assumed I wouldn't notice. Wasn't hard to put two and two together.....detective." John taunted with a smirk. 

Thane entered the conversation, his leg brushing up against John's, "You can hear the secondary vocalizations of drell?" Thane seemed tense. 

"Yes. You are one of a handful of drell I know and the only one I have spent a large amount of time with, so I have no fucking clue what I am hearing and I haven't had time to do research. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is!? Although I do know your throaty, agitated growl. Raised the hairs on my arms the first time I heard it. It was close to a dogs warning growl, the kind of growl that says, I'm about to fuck you up. Seriously some scary shit, Thane." Thane raised his eyebrow at this, seeming to find it amusing, his leg brushing against John's again. _This man, I swear._

The dinner continued with Doran making an appearance and John posing for a vid endorsement saying, "I'm Commander Shepard, and Flux is my favorite place to relax on the Citadel." Doran reviewed and edited the marks out, then immediately put endorsement to work. 

John then posed for a holo with Doran, his wife, and their 'adopted' girls, Jenna and Rita. That holo goes in above the bar Doran mans- A place of honor to a bartender. Shepard just became the newest family member of the Doran clan. _Time to brush up on volus culture and holidays._


	6. Chapter 6

"You do know you are going to need to hire a few more bouncers and staff now, right?" Doran quickly agreed, leaving to put out an advertisement to hire some more help. 

Dinner continued through the main course, and as the servers were clearing the plates, a couple of asari maidens found the courage to ask for a holo with the 'Great Commander Shepard'. John, not wanting to hurt the poor girls feelings, said yes and took a holo with each, then both together. Before they left, one leaned against John- on her tiptoes- to whisper in his ear, the other running a finger up his arm. 

"Sorry ladies, I've already got a date tonight." 

John sat back down, somewhat pale as soon as they turned towards the stairs. After he was sure they left, he quietly asked Tiv to make sure no other fans made their way up to interrupt again. 

"Don't even say it, Aria." She smirked- not her usual smug smirk, but one of sympathy- from her place across the table. 

Taking a deep breathe, John placed his head in his hands, avoiding the marks, "I feel disgusted, one offered her virginity. Sometimes I really wish I could be normal." He snoted, "It seems I'm 'Always a celebrity, never a nobody'." 

"You would never be normal, Siha.", Thane said, squeezing John's leg right above the knee, attempting to be comforting, but all it did was make heat pool into his stomach. John felt the impression of Thane's hand even after he removed it. _Control yourself, dumbass._

The rest of the meal was uneventful, guests slowly departing, leaving behind those who would be attending the slumber party. Slumber party sounded high school-ish, but John didn't care. There didn't seem to be a word for some old friends spending the night having innocent, but adult, fun. He really wished some others would have joined, but knows that shore leave is precious. Perhaps having a slumber party on the Normandy the next time the stretch is going to be a little long between shore leaves. 

John excused himself, heading to the restroom. Private restrooms. Doran is going on the gift list. After finishing his business and washing his hands, he stepped back out into the hall, which was darker than the dining area, only light enough to see were you were going. 

Instead of returning to the party, he followed the "L" shaped hall to see it lead to a back door. He leaned his back up against the wall taking a deep breathe, closing his eyes, enjoying the quiet and peace that this moment brought, trying to find his center.

"Siha."

– – – – 

_Earlier on the Normandy_

Thane bows and says his goodbyes to John, making his way back to the elevator. Kolyat rolls out from under the table built around the galaxy map, nearly rolling onto Thane's feet. 

"Father. Life support, now." 

Thane raises a brow at his son, amusement making it's way into his voice, "Our roles reversed since I saw you last, Kolyat?"

"No. But before I get into something we need to talk about, I just want to say: You...are an idiot." Surprised by what Kolyat just said, he quickly asks why. "Just wait until we are in our room, Father." 

Exiting the elevator and quickly engaging the lock after entering Life Support, they take their seats, Thane in his seat, Kolyat in what Thane considers to be John's seat. 

"Look, Father. I support whatever you choose in life in terms of your sexuality. I know you loved my mother, and I know you always will." 

"Shouldn't I be the one having this conversation with you, Kolyat, and not the other way around?"

"Normally, yes, but our family isn't normal. Like I said earlier, you are an idiot. Shepard too.” Thane tried to interrupt. “No, let me finish. You have been trying to show romantic interest in Shepard, except he does not seem to notice, correct?" 

Thane shifted uncomfortably in his seat before answering his son. "Yes." 

Kolyat smiled. Thane knew this smile, nearly making him re-live the first time he had seen it, when Kolyat had finished putting together a somewhat complex puzzle Thane had brought home to him. 

"Well, I just so happened to overhear a conversation between your Siha and Ms. Omega. Would you like to know, Father?" 

Thane released an agitated growl. "Get to the point, son, my patience is not limitless." 

Kolyat smiled, it was so easy to irritate his father once he found what buttons he could push. "My point is, Father, that Shepard has been trying to show romantic interest in you, the same way he would show another human, and you have been showing romantic interest in Shepard, as you would a drell. Catching on yet?" 

Thane groaned, resting his head in his hands, "I am such an idiot."

"See? Full circle. Good talk, old man." 

_He's been spending too much time with Joker._ Kolyat sat comfortably in _John's_ chair with his arms folded across his chest and a sickeningly triumphant grin plastered on his face. 

"EDI pinged me with reservation info and she has control of seating arrangements, so we set a few things up. This time, Father, just be a little less subtle about your intentions. I'm tired of seeing you two pining for each other. It makes me want to vomit."

 _I don't know if I should thank him or smack him upside the head. Perhaps both._ And he did just that with a whack to the back of Kolyat's head, then a kiss on his brow. "Thank you, son."


	7. Chapter 7

Before John could lift his head from the wall and open his eyes, Thane took John's bottom, painted lip between his own and suckled...hard. After releasing John's now, naked lip, he pressed himself flush up against John and whispered, "You are mine, Siha, and I will not share you." 

John groaned aloud, pulling Thane's hips tighter against his own, pressing their growing erections together. John pressed his face in between Thane's jacket and neck, inhaling deeply, savoring his scent of leather, gun oil, and cinnamon. It was intoxicating. John pressed his hips against Thane's, grinding then smiling when a needy growl escaped Thane's mouth. 

John kissed and bit his way up Thane's neck making his way to those luscious, perfect lips Thane has been teasing John with. He licked Thane's bottom lip, teasingly, pulling back slightly when Thane tried to get more.

John smiled when Thane released an agitated growl, the sound sending waves of arousal though his body. John leaned forward again, this time taking Thane's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling lightly making Thane to shudder as his breathing became shallow.

"I can't believe you are dating a turian! I thought you said..." The voices tapered off as the women entered the ladies room, reminding John that they were in a public place.

John released Thane's lip, kissing it softly, "Thane, why tonight? Why not last night, when I didn't have all-night plans?"

"Because, as my son would say, I am an idiot."

"Mmm," John whispered pressing his brow to Thane's, "a deliciously sexy idiot." Thane released a throaty chuckle. John smiled before kissing Thane fully on the lips this time, trying to show the emotion and joy he was feeling in that moment. "I have to get back, Thane."

"Yes Siha, I know. I did, however, wish to make my advances less subtle."

"So that I wouldn't go home with that handsome turian bartender?" John replied with a joking smirk only for it to disappear quickly with Thane's answer. 

"Yes." 

John kissed Thane again, chaste, but no less emotion filled than the last. "Only you, Thane." Thane released a relieved sigh. "Come on, I gotta round up the gals and give Steve a call to see if I can talk him into joining us."

"Siha? Have fun tonight." Thane gave him one more long, languid kiss before stepping back out of John's personal space, bowing, then turning to leave. 

"I'll see you in the morning, Thane." Grimacing, "Or closer to lunchtime. You know what? If I'm not back before dinner, you may want to come look for me. Don't laugh! Haven't you met those women out there!? They are vicious." 

They made their way back to the dining area, saying their goodbyes with barely contained want. 

\-------

"Congratulations, Father."

"On what?" 

"Please. There is a speck of blue on your brow." Kolyat watched the embarrassed flush rise up his fathers neck, unable to hold back the laughter. 

Thane, while slightly embarrassed, laughed too. "Thank you, Kolyat." 

He let Kolyat keep the triumphant grin this time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay ladies, listen up! Steve is babysitting Vega tonight." A chorus of 'no's' and groans filled the room. "I know, I know! However, Vega thinks he can out-drink Garrus and we've been invited to join the festivities at Purgatory tonight! This would mean no time at The Dark Star, though. All those who wish to go to Purgatory instead?" 

"AYE, SIR!"

"Those opposed?" Nothing.

"Motion passed! But before we leave, Doran is down on the dance floor shaking his ass without us! Move out!" He did promise his favorite volus a dance after all.

\-----

"Hey Commander, we were just takin' bets. You want in?"

"Donnelly, my man, I would love to." All quieted in their corner of the club to see who John would place his credits on. "Definitely a hard choice here." The crew and some on-lookers were tense with anticipation. "I think, that I will place my bet... last! Ha!" A mass of people groaning then quickly places bets while John went to order a beer. 

"Alright, alright! Commander, please place your bet, then all bets are closed!" Donnelly shouted to the crowd. John took the beer from the bartender, thanking him with a nod before turning to end the suspense.

"Two hundred credits on Garrus!"

"Loco, I'm insulted!" James cried out in mock anger. "You don't think I can beat Scars here? Have a little faith!"

"Garrus can damn near drink me under the table. My creds are on him. Prove me wrong, Vega." John challenged. 

"Shepard, I'm going to have to lug him home tonight. Do you really need to encourage him?" James looked up as Steve made his way through various crewmates, seeing Steve throw a teasing smile his way. 

Donnelly prepared the table, bottles, and shot glasses, "Alright, you know the rules! Same bottles of alcohol, safe for all, same number of shots filled by a non-betting party, which is me. No food allowed. Whomever falls off the chair first, loses." Adding a bit of drama to his pose and making accent twang a little more, "I know I am just one man, but please, try to keep the groping of my beautiful ass to a minimum. Gabby is a very possessive creature."

"If you grab his ass, make sure you get my attention first, so I can watch."

"Hey woman! You're supposed to protect my virtue!"

"GET A MOVE ON! Drink! Drink! Drink!" The crew began to chant. 

"Alright! Let us begin!"

And off they went. It would take an hour or so for it to start to get interesting. In the meantime, dancing, a few beers, and catching up on gossip. John wasn't really a club kind of person, it was too loud and the lights flashed too brightly. But he knew that to soldiers, as soon as you walked into one, something clicked in the brain saying it was okay to relax. Leave your vigilance at the door and kick your feet up a minute. It was the same for him as well. 

John watch the crowd of crewmen and strangers encouraging the drinking duo but John's mind was on the gorgeous green drell. Thane disliked clubs for the same reasons John did. Perfect place to assassinate someone though and through Thane's memory of that assassination John agreed. 

–

They had been sitting there about two hours before Vega started to sway. Garrus wasn't looking great either. Could be a close one. Another half hour tops and someone would be kissing the floor. 

John excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was washing his hands, Steve stumbled in with a mumbling, handsy, Jimmy Vega. 'James' disappeared about 8 shots ago. Steve got Vega into a stall and stepped back out and held the door closed to give him some semblance of privacy. But before John could open his mouth, Jimmy cut in, "WHOA! Hey, Esteban. Man....look at my penis, man! Look! I think it got bigger man!" Steve blushed furiously. 

John smiled teasingly, "Don't leave him in suspense, Steve. The man needs to know if his penis grew." 

Steve hid his face in his free hand, "James just finish and I will check when we get home, okay?"

 

"Whatever you say, Estebaaaan." 

After finishing Steve dragged him to the sink in an attempt to wash his hands. John took pity on Steve and wrapped his arms around Vega's chest to hold him up. 

"Hey, Loco! That Scars can drink! Wow man, Esteban, when did you get four arms! We can have so much fun with that." 

John laughed. "He only has four arms tonight, James, so you better take advantage of it when he gets you home." Vega quickly agreed. 

Finished, Steve dried Vega's hands while addressing John, "Once I get him home and asleep, I will meet you at your condo. One of the crew is taking my place."

"Great! We are going to make penis shaped cookies! Kasumi told me she got some fun cookie cutters." 

"Esteban, bring some home. I'm hungry." Steve quickly, as quickly as he could, walked Vega towards the exit to take him back to the Normandy.


	9. Chapter 9

On the way back to join his party, a conversation caught John's attention. 

"But all I did was guard a damn door! You should have seen the look my mother gave me, Beth. I've never felt so small in my life." 

Sarah Campbell, one of the ladies guarding the door to the war room sitting next to the crew's other designated driver/walker, and door guarding partner, Bethany Westmoreland. 

"It was an important job, Sarah."

"No it wasn't! EDI could have locked it down on top of the already present security protocols." 

John had heard enough. "Sarah Campbell, front and center!" John said, standing behind her. 

She snapped to attention quickly, as all soldiers are trained to do. 

"Let me tell you what you do, Ms. Campbell. You and your partner guard a door. A door that leads to some of the most sophisticated data gathering, monitoring, and tracking equipment on any ship. A system and room that could nearly compete to that of the Shadow Brokers. A room that holds all the information I need to do my job in the best and most efficient manner possible. Whether that's to help rescue people, stop pirates or mercs, report to the council, or help assist in rebuilding efforts.”

John stood tall in front of her, “To serve any species, _all_ species, at any time. A room that helped me during the Reaper War, that helped rescue hundreds of surviving military pockets, helped them rejoin the fight, and helped cripple reaper forces in certain systems.”

He took a deep breath, “ And a room, that helped locate me as I lay dying on the Citadel. If EDI gets infiltrated or exposed to a virus it is _you and your partner_ who will be what stands between the villians and the information. That is a _big_ job. Anderson assigned you that job, and he only chooses the best. I dare not choose anyone else. You guard a door that leads to one of the most powerful rooms in the galaxy. That is something to carry with pride, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Aye, Sir." Both Campbell and Westmoreland saluting. 

"Carry on, ladies. Enjoy the rest of the shore leave. Westmoreland, thank you for volunteering as a designated driver tonight." A few more words and John was on his way back to his party. 

After collecting his winnings, and making sure Garrus was being cared for –by a laughing Vakarian, Sr.– John gathered his girls and set off to his luxury condo.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here, I brought a book on how to ice each cookie shape. Each chapter shows how to create different species sexy bits."

"Kasumi, have I ever told you that you are the best thief to ever grace the galaxy!"

"I paid for these, John."

"Please let me have my fantasy of you stealing from an adult store, okay?" 

Penis, vagina, and breast shaped sugar cookie dough populated the counters in the kitchen. Each pan waiting their turn to be baked and cooled. Rainbows of icing colors, brushes, and tubes covered the dining table along with several how-to books. You needed good food to eat while getting drunk. It was mandatory.

"John? Steve, Tevos, and Solana are here." John looked up to welcome his new guests, pleased they could make it on short notice. 

"Steve Cortez, is that a bite mark?!" 

The girls nearby immediately begged for details. Steve of course, being a gentleman, withheld most of it. Sharing a few bits, like how James had a tendency to bite and leave hickeys after he had a few drinks. Love bites. And how much James loved to be topped when he was completely sober. John smiled, glad that Steve had found happiness again. He deserved it. 

Jenna and Diana were trading stories on what their turian mate preferred in bed, giving each other a few new ideas while using an old school crimping-iron on each others hair. A book on the floor opened to the hairstyles of the 1980's and 1990's. Other women went to join; Tali unsuited, having all of her braided into small braids by Kasumi and Ashley while talking about Kal'Reegar. 

The asari guests and Solana were helping paint the humans' faces. Steve was decorating a penis, Samantha decorating a vagina, and Chloe decorating breasts. 

Miranda and Jack were boxing the already decorated cookies so each guest could take some home tomorrow and doing it without trying to kill each other. _Impressive. Shit, I've been hanging out with Garrus too much._

Karin and Kahlee refilled glasses of alcohol and EDI taking pictures, basically just still frames through her eyes, so everyone would have some memories. 

John noticed Tali and Rita turning down alcohol. "Ladies, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Both ladies blushed. "Come on, do we have to plan baby showers?" 

Tali spoke up first, "Yes Captain, Kal and I are expecting." 

Everyone held in their excitement, quickly turning to Rita. 

"As are Conrad and I." 

Squeals of joy, hugs, happy tears and more hugs. "Ladies, a toast! May your pregnancies be uneventful, the labor quick, your husbands hands strong, and your child healthy! Congratulations!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!" 

John looked over at Miranda, worried. She didn't seem to be hurt and was that a blush rising up her face after looking at Jack? _Oh!_ "Jack, Miranda...something you want to share?" 

"Listen Shepard. We were going to tell you, but time just got away from us, then we just wanted to make sure. See, just listen, and for fucks' sake let me finish. We got married and we located my birth family. I have a brother and he donated his sperm so that the kid would be ours. Fuck. This isn't coming out right."

"What Jack is failing to say, John, is that the doctors were wrong. I can get pregnant. Jack's brother, Zeke, donated his sperm so that our child will carry my bloodline and Jack's. And yes, we are also pregnant."

Silence. John trying to take it all in as quickly as he could. It made sense, it really did. John's heart filled with joy at seeing his friends so happy. With emotion making his hand shake, he raised his glass in the air to toast, a smile on his face, party goers following. "To Jack and Miranda!"

"Jack and Miranda!" 

"To Rita and Conrad! Please don't let him name it after me!" 

Laughter. 

"Rita and Conrad!"

"And to Tali'Reegar vas Rannoch, vas Normandy, vas Neema nar Rayya and Kal'Reeger of the Rannoch Marines!" 

"Tali and Kal!"

"Call upon any of us at anytime for any reason, and we will be there." John drained his glass, the rest following. This was such a perfect idea. _They are all so amazing. Wonderful, amazing people that I am blessed to know._


	11. Chapter 11

John made sure he did everything. 

Chess: In which Samantha wipes the floor with everyone.

_0115: Sam beat me at chess. Again. In less than ten minutes._

_[0117: I am sorry, Siha. Perhaps you could practice some strategies with me.]_

_0118: You're the best._

 

Decorating cookies: He made a drell and turian penis for Thane.

_0132: Thane, I made you some cookies. <3_

_[0134: Your skill for cookie art could use a little work, Siha, but they are beautiful nonetheless. I am sure they will taste just as wonderful.]_

 

Hair styling: he had a buzz cut, Steve a military cut, so they improvised. Wigs. A nice mixture of braids, crimps, and curls in their shoulder length wigs. 

_0212: Attachment sent._

_[0215: I do not understand what I am seeing, Siha. You have a sister? OH. I see. That is, uh, very creative.]_

 

Face painting: John already lost the paint Aria had put on there earlier in the day; casualty of the hot tub. Steve joined Tevos to get painted, but John wanted to rock some Palaven marks. "Sol. I want to make Garrus jealous because blue paint looks prettier on me!" Solana laughed, and complied, then quickly took a holo.

_0247: Garrus, I look prettier in it than you do! Ha!_

_[0248: This is Vakarian Sr., and my very drunk son says, "The hell you do, you squishy human." Also Commander, by having my daughter paint our colony marks on you, by an old law on Palaven, that would make you married.]_

_0251: I'm gay. Hahahaha!_

_[0252: Then Solana married you to Garrus on his behalf. Garrus would like to mention that, "He's topping." Welcome to the family, son.]_

_0254: Oh, shit._   
\--

_0255: Thane, I think I just married Garrus and/or Solana. Get me out of this._

_[0256: I am sorry, Siha. Your hands are tied.]_

_0257: What! No!_

_[0257: Perhaps Officer Vakarian and Solana will allow me to become your lover when they are not in use of you.]_

_0258: WHAT!_

_0258: You guys are fucking with me aren't you?_

_0301: Tell me you're fucking with me._

_0303: TELL ME PLEASE!_

_0307: Thane, fucking answer me._

_[0309: Yes, Siha. I apologize, Vakarian Sr. and I were prolonging your torture. As long as neither Solana or Garrus lay claim, you are free to be with whomever you wish. Of course, you could also be welcomed as an adopted member of the Vakarian Clan.]_

_0310: I'm eating your cookies, Thane._


	12. Chapter 12

News Reporting: In his wig and paint.

John deepened his voice, raised an eyebrow- "I am John Sheparrrd, reporting in on tonight’s events. Dr. Chloe Michel and Samantha Traynor are trading vagina's, but not just any vagina's, iced vaginaaa's." 

Everyone in the room laughing and whistling. 

"Jenna and Diana are furthering good relations with the turiannns. Making the turians beg for more. The turians have yet to commennnt.

John paused dramatically.

"It would seem a 1980s hairstyle called, 'Crimpinnng' has returned. Some elderly are scared, others digging out their spandeeex. Go Ninja, Go Ninja, Go!" John pumps a fist in the air to go along with his favorite quote from the old movie. 

He quickly turns to face the other direction, a braid slapping him in the face, "It would seem I have accidentally married the turian Vakarian siblinnngs. They both were reported to say "I'm Topping." when they have their turns, leaving me with the very unfortunate, bottommm. 

John paused, fighting to hold back his laughter and keep his face straight.

"And most importantlyyy, I kissed a green drell tonight. His ass? Perfectionnnn. I plan to get further acquainted with it at a later date."

"Later tonight, A Justicar in civilian clothingggg. Stay tunnnned for updates." 

Everyone was either crying from laughter, holding their stomachs like life depended on it, or desperately trying to suck in air. 

_Never too old for this._

\- 

"Kelly, what is it like being with a batarian?" 

Kelly blushed and chewed her bottom lip. "I don't know, we haven't made love yet." 

"What? How long have you been together?"

"About six months. The war was terrifying. I was on the run and he was worried about his son, sister, ex-wife and her husband. We met after the war ended at an information terminal, looking over a list of those who had survived. I was looking for my parents and he his family. We found our surviving family members at almost the same time, both capturing each others attention when we released relieved sighs. We've been going slow, savoring everything. He is amazing and so smart!" Kelly was near tears by the end. "He makes me so happy, I'm afraid to go too fast. So we just go where it leads us." 

Gabby offered Kelly a tissue, Jack squeezing her shoulder. 

"Alright bitches, enough of this emotional bullshit. There are movies and some food for those of you that are knocked up. John got the good shit too. _real_ hamburgers, _real_ fucking pizza for the humans. I don't know what the rest of this shit is, I assume it is for everyone else. Don't fucking look at me like that, Cheerleader, sit your perfect ass down and eat some food. Little Mirack or Jacranda wants hamburgers and you know it. There is alcohol for the rest. Enjoy!" Jack clapped her hands together after he announcement, eager to have her fill.

Everyone dug in, grabbing plates of food that wasn't vat-grown. Those who were waiting their turn for a food run made spaces on the couch for the pregnant mama's, making sure they had enough back support. 

John sat back and listened to his home filled with noise and the air filled with food for different species. He wanted to treasure this. EDI seemed to know what he was feeling, as she was walking around, taking it all in.

Recording more memories. 

When the babies came it would be more difficult to see each other. John didn't want that, so instead of letting his train of thought go bittersweet he decided to do something about it. Wig and paint still on. 

"Alright everyone, listen up! I know when we start building families it will be more difficult to see each other, so I would like to do this annually. We plan well in advance to come here, my home on the Citadel and have a slumber party. One night, spouse and child free. Also, I want all updates on doctor appointments concerning the babies! All in favor?"

"AYE!" All agreed. He expected as much, but it still made his heart swell. He settled down to enjoy the rest of the night with his friends, sisters, and brother.  
\-- 

Before allowing himself to somewhat drunkenly fall into bed, he peeked over to the couches to make sure his pregnant girls were comfortable and covered up. Jack was just finishing covering up Tali when she saw him watching. She joined him. 

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"I just want to say thanks, Shepard. For everything."

"It's what family does for each other, Jack. No need to say thanks. But you are welcome." Jack nodded, trying to control her emotions, and gave John a tight hug before joining Miranda. John smiled and made his way to his room. He offered it to them, but they were comfortable on the couch. Women were weird.

_0623: Had an amazing night. Wish I could have shared this with you. I miss you, Mom._


	13. Chapter 13

John woke to Aria poking him. He tried to slap her hand away, but only met air. She snorted. 

"John, the last of the guests are stumbling out. I made sure they took their cookies with them, and EDI cleaned up the mess while we were sleeping." 

_Bless that woman's heart..core processor? Fuck it, heart._

"I am the last to leave. I need to get back to Omega and make sure that old krogan is still alive." 

John grabbed her and hugged her tightly, "Thanks for coming, My Queen." 

She told him to shut up but hugged him back. "I'll see you when you hit Omega. Be safe." 

"You too, Aria."

Then he was all alone in his condo. He didn't like the silence. He flipped on the news, and headed towards the shower catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

"What the hell died on my head?!" He pulled wig off grumbling about how it managed to stay on all night. 

After he finally got all the paint off his face, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips. He made his way back into his bedroom while building a mental to-do list for what remained of the day. 

"Siha, I must say that you look much better without the wig." 

John had immediately gone into a defensive posture, relaxing quickly once he realized it was Thane. 

"Oh, well that's a pity. I had thought to save it for role-playing later on in our relationship." 

Thane smirked and made his way across the room to John. "Is that so?" 

The closer Thane got, the more heat that pooled into John's stomach, heading straight for his cock. A cock that was only a towel away from being bared. John stood frozen as Thane stopped in front of him, shivered when Thane traced a drop of water running down John's neck.....chest....waist, Thane's finger stopping at the top of the towel. 

"Do you have plans for the remainder of the day, Siha?"

"Just one."

"What is that?" Thane looked up, curious, and met John's desire filled eyes. 

This time John smirked. He closed the remaining space between him and Thane, his voice deep and filled with want, "To make my name spill from your lips."


	14. Chapter 14

Their mouths met greedily. Teeth, lips,and tongue battling for dominance. John worked the belts loose on Thane's jacket, unzipping his vest, and pushing them both over Thane's shoulders, their naked chests brushing against each other. John was already working on Thane's pants as Thane was pushing his shoes off, much the same way soldiers use their feet to remove their boots. 

Once John finally had his prey naked, he broke the kiss and pushed him back onto the bed. "Condom?" 

Thane rose a brow and pointed to the night stand where a tube of lube and a box of multi-species condoms lay. On top of the box lay a small jar of blue paint. _Aria was going on the top of the gift list._

He grabbed the lube and a condom, "Which do you prefer, Thane. Giving or receiving? I'm up for either." 

Thane licked his bottom lip, "Siha, I have never been with a man. I have only ever penetrated myself and only with my fingers." 

John moaned at the thought of Thane masturbating. He opened his eyes to see Thane somewhat self-conscious. "Thane, would you like me to take you?" Thane nodded confirmation. 

John placed a pillow under Thane's hips, Thane on his back. "If you don't like it, tell me to stop and I will." John kissed Thane's inner thigh and noticed Thane's erection had waned somewhat, likely out of nervousness. John kissed the tip of Thane's cock as he kneeled in-between Thane's legs. After rubbing some lube on his fingers he placed his left hand on Thane's hip and moved his other hand to Thane's entrance, inserting only a small bit his index finger and pulling out, then pushing back in a little farther.

"More.", Thane demanded. 

John added his middle finger to the first, pushing in, then scissoring trying to loosen him enough to keep from hurting him. Thane's hands were gripping the sheets, his breathing ragged.

"Siha, please." 

John prepared Thane a little more before removing his fingers, earning a whine from Thane. John quickly did away with his towel using it to wipe away any excess lube. After he was ready, he grabbed Thane's hips and pulled him a little closer before lining up against Thane's entrance. 

"Please, John." 

John's cock twitched at the sound of his name from Thane's lips. He pushed his hips forward,slowly, Thane's body taking him with only a little resistance. He paused to let Thane adjust, only for him pull John forward by wrapping his legs around John's hips. John whispered his lover's name like a prayer. Thane pulled him down, foreheads touching. John supporting his weight with his arms on either side of Thane's shoulders.

"Please, Siha." John began to move his hips gently. "Yes, harder. I will not break." 

John snapped his hips into Thane making him arch his back and beg for more. Thane cupped the back of John's head, pressing him tighter against his forehead -breathing each others air, lips grazing- Thane's other hand moving to stroke his own erection.

John was close. His arms began shaking from the strain of holding himself over Thane, his legs shaking as his peak draws closer. "Thane..." John thrust harder, more frantic, erratic- Thane's body stiffened, his head thrown back, first and secondary vocalizations growling in pleasure as his seed spilled between them, on them. John thrust twice more before he was lost in the waves of his climax with the scent of leather, gun oil, and cinnamon surrounding him.

He lay on top of Thane, trying to catch his breath. John pushed himself up, kissing Thane before gently removing himself watching for any signs of discomfort from him, relieved when he saw none. John disposed of the condom and went to wash his hands before returning with a wet rag to clean up Thane. 

"Thane Krios, are you asleep? I have already worn you out?"

"I may have lost sleep when a certain someone continued to drunk message me." 

John groaned in embarrassment. "Come here, I could go for a nap too." 

When they settled comfortably, on their side with Thane's back to John's chest, he covered them both with the sheet, closing the blinds with a push of a button. John wrapped himself around Thane and they began to drift almost immediately, then suddenly jerked fully awake by the ping of John's omnitool. 

John opened the message with Thane's help.

_1245: I wish I could have been there, kiddo, but I will be there in a few days. We will get together before you head back out. I miss you too. Love, Mom_

"Will you and Kolyat meet my mom, Thane?"

"We would love to."

John kissed the back of Thane's neck, Thane humming his pleasure.

Within minutes the pair were asleep.


End file.
